


Mon Chou

by toffeecape



Series: Smol Will [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pegging, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Series Spoilers, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Hannibal, Trans Female Character, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeecape/pseuds/toffeecape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, The Normal Sexual History of Will Graham, Hitherto Hetero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Chou

39:

Hannibal was not in the habit of making sexual requests of Will. It was an embarrassment of riches simply to be sharing his life with the man, partners in Hannibal's most savage pleasure and highest calling. To have his compassion returned physically was all but beyond his comprehension, and to have it returned _carnally_! Hannibal spoke four languages, and still words failed him. He could only hold Will, so small and sweet, and do his utmost to fulfill his beloved's every request.

But over time, he gradually became aware that there was a request Will wasn't making, and perhaps wanted to. It was in the little shiver that Will made when Hannibal's hands strayed from his slim hips to his pert buttocks. It was in the timbre of his moans when Hannibal hoisted him by the seat into his lap for more thorough kissing. Frankly, it was in the way Will sometimes rubbed his ass up against Hannibal's cock. Up until now Hannibal had waited for Will to initiate everything, but Will seemed to be waiting for Hannibal to initiate this.

He nerved himself to broach the subject one bright morning after breakfast, when they were both rolling naked between white sheets, with a breeze coming off the ocean and through the balcony door.

"Will," he husked, "would you be interested in fucking?" It was forward, but he slipped a finger between Will's cheeks to rub at his opening, just to make his meaning perfectly clear.

Will's eyes lit up, and he kissed Hannibal enthusiastically. "I thought you'd never ask!" Quick as a wink he rolled onto his front and propped himself up with a pair of pillows, then stretched to grab the massage oil out of the nightstand.

Hannibal felt a tiny lurch in his stomach. "You seem very familiar with that position."

Will looked at him oddly. "Of course. I'm not a virgin, Hannibal. I've just only been with women before."

"Yes, you said." Hannibal took some oil and rubbed his hands down Will's lithe back, as much to ground himself as anything. "If you would oblige me, _mon chou_ , perhaps you could elaborate on your past experiences? I should like to know what is and isn't new to you."

"Okay," said Will, "that's useful information, you're right. Ugh, yeah, right there," he groaned, as Hannibal found a knot between his shoulder blades. "Well, as you know, there was..."

 

* * *

 

37:

Molly shouldn't be nervous. She and Will had already _had_ sex, as much furtive fumbling as they could manage without waking Wally. Whatever they got up to now that they were on their honeymoon, he was sure to be sweet, responsive, and accommodating.

When they were finally alone in their hotel room, Will rummaged in his suitcase and came up with a neatly-wrapped gift box. "I'm sure you have your own," he said shyly, "but I thought it might be nice to have new ones, at least for tonight. Symbolic, you know?"

Molly was expecting lingerie. She was not expecting a hand-tooled leather harness and a top-of-the-line silicone dildo with a flared base.

She looked at Will, who looked - hopeful, and a little bashful, but no more so than when he brought her flowers or she pecked him on the cheek.

She'd always prided herself on being quick on the uptake. She cleared her throat and said, "They're the nicest ones I've ever had. I can't wait to use them."

 

* * *

 

35:

Margot squared her shoulders in Will's mirror. "Pull it together, Margot. He's smaller and cuter than half the girls you've fucked. He rescues fluffy puppies. He clearly hasn't gotten laid in years. You'll be doing him a solid. This is your best chance to beat Mason. Go out there and get him to fuck you." She sauntered out of the bathroom like she was charging into battle, then stopped dead.

Will was holding her favorite strap-on, the one she'd shoved into her purse as a talisman. For courage. "I hope you don't mind. All my condoms are expired, so I checked in your purse." He stroked the harness admiringly. "Good plan bringing this; it's much nicer than mine. If it weren't for the condoms we'd be all set."

Margot felt a real smile replace her fake smile. "Not to worry. I'm on the pill."

(Alana covered her mouth to hide her grin, but her eyes sparkled. "Seriously? What happened then?"

"Well, I strapped it on and fucked him with it, obviously. He took it like a champ."

Alana looked thoughtful. "Is it terrible that I feel a pang of regret in my vagina?"

"If you're terrible, then I am too. He was very pretty that way. I only switched because of my sperm-harvesting plan."

Alana smiled sadly. "No lesbian should have to think so much about sperm."

Margot shrugged. "It's not exactly something we can acquire by accident."

Alana nodded. _Thank God for that_ , thought Margot. With Alana's history of pelvic and vertebral fractures, carrying Connor had been hellish. Any siblings forthcoming would absolutely be by adoption.

Margot held out her coffee mug. "To Will."

Alana clinked it with her own. "To Will." They finished their drinks, and Margot allowed her wife to tug her gently back to bed, kissing all the way.)

 

* * *

 

25:

Marshmallow did a little spin in the mirror, loving the way the negligee twirled with her. The panties looked good, too, and kept all her parts tucked away nice and snug. "What do you think?"

Will was lying on his stomach on the bed, face turned politely away. Now he looked over at her. Most of the stars in his eyes were from the plug thrumming gently in his ass, but some of them were for Marshmallow.

"You look pretty," he said. He reached out, and Marshmallow tensed, but he only fingered the hem of her negligee. She couldn't begrudge him that; she did the same thing when she saw it in the shop.

"It's not quite right, yet, but it's getting there. I'm still working up to what I really want to wear. Or working down, I guess."

"Gownless evening straps?" Will crinkled his eyes at her. "White would probably stand out the most." There was only a subtle tremor in his voice, but his hips were twitching into the mattress, his dick probably bright pink and leaking furiously.

"Speaking of straps, how's your shoulder?"

Will wiggled his bound arm to show he hadn't tried to untie it from the neutral position against his chest. He was being surprisingly practical about his stab wound, almost resigned. Marshmallow knew without asking that he was planning to quit not just Homicide but the force. He kept talking about forensics degree programs.

He was going to leave, and Marshmallow wasn't going to follow him. He might be getting out of police work but that boy was never going to stay out of trouble, drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He could never be her sweet potato pie.

"Hold on tight." She reached over and turned up the vibrations on the plug. The lost, gutted noise Will made curled Marshmallow's toes. It was almost enough to make her curious about her own prostate. Almost.

 

* * *

28:

Sharon tightened her fist in the guy's hair; the black-brown curls were so silky they kept slipping out of her grip. He moaned and ground back against her, fucking himself onto her little jelly cock like it was the best thing he'd ever felt. She pounded away, scarcely able to believe her luck. She'd showed him her toybox, just hoping to impress him with what a freak she was. He'd plucked her strap-on out as if it didn't belong with the rest of the sex toys. Apparently, it belonged in his ass. What a gem to find in that dive bar.

"We don't even know each other's names," she said conversationally, mainly to hear the breathlessness in his voice when he said,

"Do we need to?" There was some bitterness in there too. Whatever. This was a hookup, not therapy.

"Nope. Just two ships passing in the night."

He laughed shortly. "If this is passing, I'd hate to see your idea of a cra-ash!" He yelped as she drove particularly deep.

"Lot of sass for a man getting fucked in the ass," Sharon remarked.

"Guess you'd better fuck it out of me. C'mon, don't-"

 

* * *

 

22:

"Stop, stop!" laughed Trudy, pulling on Will's ears. He popped up from between her legs, licking her slick off his lips. His chin was soaked. "Get up here," she said, full of fondness.

He crawled eagerly up her body, and she kissed her own taste from his mouth. "You've been a _very_ good boy," she said. "How would you like to be rewarded?"

Will grinned. "I was hoping you would-"

 

* * *

 

19:

"Well?"

Will looked up through his lashes and bit his lip, and even if it was an act Olivia was going to claw her own face off if she didn't get to fuck him in the next thirty seconds.

"I, uh," he breathed, "I _really_ like it when girls stick things up my-"

 

* * *

 

15:

"-my _butt_?!" Will squawked.

Cindy nodded, sighing inwardly. This kid was lucky he was cute as a button; so far deflowering him was a lot of work.

"Isn't that more something, um, guys do?"

Cindy jiggled her breasts at him. "I look like a guy to you?"

Will flushed bright red and looked away. "No ma'am."

"Then clearly it's something girls do too. Besides, guys wouldn't do it with each other if it didn't feel good."

Will nodded slowly, still looking away, but definitely calming down. He loved logic, and Cindy could tell he'd loved her finger up his ass until his brain caught up. This was practically a done deal. She drew close again, putting her hands around his skinny hips. "And it did feel good, didn't it, baby?"

He looked right at her with his huge blue eyes, so vulnerable. "Yes," he whispered. God, he was like a fucking baby deer. This was the filthiest thing Cindy had ever done. She wasn’t even going to brag about it at school, just put it straight in the spank bank.

"And feeling good is what sex is all about." She stroked Will's chest - bony, just beginning to widen - until he laid back down. She took his cock, still hard throughout this whole exchange, in one hand, and with her other hand she pressed at his thigh until he timidly spread his legs. Cindy wanted to eat him alive. "I'm gonna make you feel _so_ good. Don't worry. This is totally normal."

"Totally normal," Will echoed, and shivered when Cindy stroked between his ass-cheeks again.

 

* * *

 

39:

Hannibal rubbed his face with his palm, and immediately regretted it when he got massage oil on himself. "So what you're saying is, every. Single. Woman. You've ever been with, has..."

“Fucked me silly,” Will finished for him, voice gone blurry with relaxation from the extended massage, “yes, of course. That’s what women _do_.” He squinted at Hannibal as if he should know this, having ten years and dozens of lovers on him.

Hannibal looked at the two perfect pale rounds of Will's ass, like a pair of buns fresh from the oven, glistening with massage oil, and supposed he couldn't blame the women at all. He oiled his hands again and dipped his fingers into Will’s cleft. Will hummed happily and spread his legs wider. He twitched when Hannibal slipped a finger into him.

“Oh, wow, your fingers are really big,” he said. He arched up into Hannibal’s touch as he said it, so it probably wasn’t a complaint.

Will was languid and pliant from Hannibal kneading him all over while he told his story, and opened up quickly. Soon Hannibal had three fingers in deep, making soft wet noises as he turned and slowly wiggled them, and Will was moaning continuously.

“C’mon, Hannibal, I’m ready, I’m _so_ ready,” he pleaded, and who was Hannibal to deny him? He coated his erection in yet more slick and worked in slowly.

“Oh,” Will breathed in awe, “it’s so _warm_.” Accustomed he might be to penetration, but never with a flesh-and-blood cock. Hannibal reminded himself, firmly, that fetishizing inexperience was reprehensible, but possessiveness roared in his blood anyway. He tightened his grip on Will’s hips and sank in to the hilt. Will was silky and slick and clasping all around him, enveloping him.

“Will,” Hannibal rasped, sure suddenly that anything else he tried to say would not come out in English.

“Oh, my God, Hannibal,” Will said dreamily. He groped behind him. “Please, I need to feel you.”

Hannibal gathered him up until they were both kneeling, Will splayed over Hannibal, held up with Hannibal’s arm over his chest, his head resting on Hannibal’s shoulder. His curls were damp with sweat, his eyes closed, his mouth open and gasping. Hannibal bit and sucked at his neck as they rocked, thrusting shallowly but buried deep, so deep. Will’s cock was furiously hard in Hannibal’s grasp, leaking copiously. His hands clutched aimlessly at Hannibal’s forearm and thigh. He was spread and supported and filled, all by Hannibal, a damp, boneless, precious weight. Hannibal wished that he could dissolve into Will’s skin and love him cell by cell.

He twisted his hand on Will’s cock and Will shuddered violently and came in long pulses, dribbling over Hannibal’s hand. Will's inner muscles fluttering and spasming around Hannibal’s cock pulled his orgasm out of him by force. It went on so long he began to think he would get his wish, that some part of himself he couldn’t live without was inside Will now. Then he remembered he had already felt like that for years.

They came down slowly, heaving for air like they had just run a race. Hannibal lowered the both of them to the bed, and when strength came back into Will’s limbs he squirmed free and turned around for kisses.

“I stand corrected,” he told Hannibal, “I’ve never done that before.” Hannibal rumbled in satisfaction and fondled Will’s ass to feel his come leaking out. Will rolled his eyes. Hannibal gave himself another few minutes, holding Will and stroking his sides, and then got up to clean them off.

A thought occurred to him as he was wiping Will down.

"Tell me, Will, in all of this anal sex, did you ever give instead of receive?"

Will frowned. "No. Why would I? None of them had prostates. Well, I guess technically Marshmallow did, but we never... no." He raised his eyebrows. " _You_ have a prostate," he said to Hannibal.

"Yes, _mon chou_. I do."

“Next time, would you like me to fuck you?”

“Very much.”

Will, clever Will, who rarely missed anything, locked eyes with Hannibal and gnawed at his lip. “I’ve never done that before, either,” he said slowly. Hannibal’s eyes fell half-shut and he groaned softly at the kick of arousal without the capacity to respond to it. Will smirked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Bless you, Cindy. You're doing the Lord's work. I'm envisioning her as being 1-2 years older than Will, so it's a mutually underage situation. 
> 
> 2\. Marshmallow is from [Bob's Burgers](https://youtu.be/ckvcFx1UISw). It's such a brief cameo I didn't think it was worth tagging as a crossover, though. 
> 
> 3\. Alana's vagina regret is based on a TFLN macro with her in it, that I cannot find, entitled, "Pain in my heart, regret in my vagina."


End file.
